Impulso
by Megui
Summary: Un poco de ropa mojada y las hormonas pueden brotar rápido. One-Shot. SoulxMaka


He vueeeeelto~  
Y traigo aquí un fic que ya había subido a Paraiso-fanfiction y que desapareció de mi computador por unos cuantos meses, pero hoy encontré la libreta donde estaba escrito y lo pasé de nuevo. No estaba de lo mejor así que intenté corregir algunas cosas y, por ende, mejorarlo. Hice lo que pude y, aunque no estoy muy conforme con este fic ya que se va totalmente de la realidad (pasando al mundo que hemos creado nosotras las fans SoulxMaka), espero les guste :)

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por leer. Sólo leer un mísero comentario me hace muy bien en esta época bastante fea que estoy pasando. **Gracias!  
**

**_Soul Eater _**_no me pertenece, y jamás me va a pertenecer. Sólo es mía la imaginación desesperada de que Soul y Maka se besen de una buena veeeez Dios! Lentos!_

**

* * *

**

**Impulso**

Algo iba mal. Bueno, no precisamente mal, pero sí muy fuera de lo común. Maka estaba totalmente estática, el cuerpo no le respondía ni se movía a su criterio, a excepción de los músculos de su boca que se abrían y cerraban animados, casi inconscientemente. El cabello le escurría sobre el rostro y le empapaba la piel, pero las gotas heladas no parecían penetrarla en lo más mínimo. Todo se sentía cálido en ese momento.

Sin embargo, algo iba mal. Esto no era algo para nada normal en ella. Logró tomar control de sus extremos y elevó la mano hasta el pecho de Soul para empujarlo. Se sorprendió de su inutilidad. Él no se movió ni un centímetro. La tenía sujeta de las mejillas y, con mayor firmeza, de los labios, así que no parecía querer acceder al empujón.

Maka abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad y se encontró de improvisto con los del albino. La miraba de una forma que quizá nunca había percibido en él antes. Con… ¿Ternura? Ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojar y Soul lo sintió en las palmas. La aferró más e intentó profundizar un poco el beso. _Esto no iba nada bien_. Lo único que Maka podía preguntarse con lucidez mientras era succionada por la boca de Soul era el _por qué _le estaba correspondiendo. Tenía suficientemente claro que nunca había sentido ningún tipo de atracción por él, y que él nunca pretendió expresarle ni una pequeña muestra de cariño. Si ya hasta se hacía el enfermo cuando le tocaba cocinar, era desordenado, cabeza hueca, agresivo, y no podía estar un día sin recordarle lo planos que eran sus pechos. Era en realidad detestable, un mal intento de hombre, y con una sonrisa que explicaba claramente que no buscaba amigos, sólo almas que devorar. Que tenía hambre constantemente.

En conclusión, Soul era la persona con la personalidad más repugnante que recordaba haber conocido.

Bien, tal vez algo se le había pasado respecto a ese día.

En la mañana ella había hecho el desayuno, después de todo Soul era un idiota desagradecido y jamás iría a hacerlo él. Salieron del edificio con pereza y notaron que llovía más de lo que habían imaginado en un principio. Caminaron directo a Shibusen mientras se empapaban y maldecían internamente a cualquier cosa que pasara por allí con paraguas. Luego… la situación comenzaba a tener sentido. Luego Maka había hecho una extraña observación sobre su compañero. El cabello aplastado por la lluvia le sentaba realmente bien, y las ropas mojadas se le adherían a la piel dibujando la silueta de su musculatura. Bien, eso estaba demasiado mal, y era el haber visto atractivo al idiota de Soul. Pero al fin y al cabo Maka sólo era una chica de quince años; unos ojos profundos y un cuerpo bien formado lograban aumentarle el ritmo cardíaco sin problemas.

_¿Eh? ¿Eso era todo?_ Fue fácil de resolver. Un impulso, un deseo. Como lo quisiera llamar. Sólo eso. Ya lo recordaba bien; se había detenido bajo un toldo para descansar del golpe de las gotas en su cabeza y vaciarse la laguna interna que traían sus zapatos. Entonces notó algo incómoda que _él_ la observaba con ímpetu. Se investigó a sí misma y entendió avergonzada que la ropa se le había pegado por completo a la piel, haciéndole resaltar toda porción de cuerpo por pequeña que fuera. Se ruborizó cuando notó que Soul sonreía pervertidamente. Maldito asqueroso y _hentai _Soul. Eso fue todo. No recordaba cuándo había comenzado el beso ni quién de los dos lo había iniciado. Había pasado y ya, ¿Por qué no disfrutarlo? Sabía que su subconsciente lo deseaba desde hacía mucho, pero la obviedad de sus actos la enfurecía y su orgullo seguía encendido en alguna parte de su cerebro. Pero… ¿Qué importaba ya? Después de todo Soul sí se la estaba pasando bien. Le había soltado las mejillas y paseaba sus manos por el camino de su contorno mojado. _Qué va_, Maka se tranquilizó y destensó su cuerpo para mostrarse segura. Si había algo que en verdad no quería era que _él_ sintiera que la dominaba en aquello.

Su instinto inexperto la obligó a actuar, así que subió sus manos a la cabeza de Soul y enredó los dedos en su cabello blanco de forma brusca y seductora, atrayéndolo e introduciéndose más en su boca. Se sintió en el cielo por algunos segundos, y una sensación molesta y agradable al mismo tiempo surgió en la boca de su estómago. Se sintió enferma, cómoda, extraña, y con la imperiosa necesidad de que aquello no acabara aún.

Pero cuando ya creía estar en ritmo y acostumbrándose al bochornoso hecho, sintió la cálida mano de Soul subiendo por su estómago hacia una dirección que no le agradaba en absoluto, y a penas puso un dedo en su pecho izquierdo, Maka interrumpió cualquier placer que estuviera sintiendo por un inhumano Maka-Chop que aterrizó en la cabeza del albino.

Soul se lanzó al suelo maldiciendo y cuestionándose de dónde había sacado el libro Maka, mientras ella se acomodaba el nudo de la corbata e intentaba desacelerar su respiración.

- ¡Vaya, pobre Soul!. Parece que te diste un buen golpe y alucinaste por un rato ¿Me equivoco? – le dijo dándole palmaditas en la espalda y sonriendo con su virtud de ternura infantil.

El chico levantó la vista sin dejar de sobarse la cabeza,

- … Si tú lo dices.

La campana del Shibusen sonó algunas veces.

El sonido de la lluvia no cesaba y no parecía que fuera a hacerlo. Así que ambos suspiraron pesadamente y volvieron al camino resignados.


End file.
